The Pink Hat That Had All The Fun
by themrdoro
Summary: This is a riveting tale of the picaresque type. A young lad trying to reach adulthood through a riveting adventure of sexual exploitation. A quaint time for all the fairies involved. Enjoy!


It is a bright and sunny morning in the land Dimmsdale, Timmy awoke with a morning stiffy and Wanda was missing. His morning erection was unexplained to the juvenile ten year old mind but his primal instincts were awaken within him. "Cosmo why is my penis is so hard" Timmy asked his fairy godparent in hopes he'll explain this mythical surge of blood into his long erected shaft. "Oh Timmy that means you're growing up" Cosmo said licking his lips in sexual frustration. "I'll show you what to do with it" Cosmo said as he approached the young boys shining phallice. "Cosmo what are you doing" Timmy exclaimed when the godparent carefully placed his mouth over the tip of the boys beautiful cock like he was about to eat a delicious meatball sandwich from the local deli. "blohblub" Cosmo said in an inaudible manner. "Cosmo sto….." the boy couldn't even finish his sentence since the pleasure of the green haired fairy was too much. Cosmo then used his want and carefully placed inside the boys bottom to enhance the sexual pleasure. "Oh Cosmo no wonder Wanda was with you for this long" the boy said as he grabbed the head of the green fairy and pushed it down deeper onto his trusty steed. "You can see what else I do as she wanders off" Cosmo said in a joking manner as he was jamming his wand into the boy's rectum and playing with his balls. Cosmo stood up and unzipped has pants and revealed his huge fairy hairy vagina. "C...C…Cosmo your pussy is gorgeous" Timmy said biting more on his lips in sexual anticipation. "I don't even have to wish for this part" Timmy said as he throws Cosmo onto the bed with sheer force and prepares to give the fairy the pounding of his life. Timmy shoves his cock like a train going through tunnel into Cosomos delicate little fairy vagina. "You like that Cosmo" Timmy exclaimed out loud as he was ramming away at the green man "Yeah Timmy pound me as hard as you, Wanda never does this for me". Timmy is now in full motion of the pounding when suddenly Wanda burst into the room. "What's going on here?" Wanda yells as she sees the bare buttocks of the boy and his general thrusting motion into her husband. "I wish I had an extra cock to fuck both of you" Timmy shouts and Wanda replies "Well uhm it's not against the rules" and thus grants his wish. Now Timmy begins to fuck both of his godparents with his trusty cock of steel. "This is the best day of my life" and as Timmy says that his cock grew in more power and his sexual skill advances to a whole new level. He begins thrusting as fast as a machine his automatic motions are no match for the godparents. Both of them are moaning in ecstasy and turmoil while the young boy decimates their vaginas. "Yes OH YES" both the god parents yell as the little pink hatted child prepares to switch to maximum overdrive. His cocks are now palpitating with his veins bursting out. Any second now the boy will ejaculate into the two fairies but oh wait. Timmies parents walk into the room. The situation has now gone into the extreme Timmy yells "I wish I had 2 extra cocks to fuck my parents" the godparent's grant his wish and both the parents appear in front of the boy with his cock placed within them. The child begins thrusting even more gaining more and more cockalicious power to fuck the four mates in front of him. The child is officially a cock monster but then all of a sudden TrixieTang and Tootie walk into the room along with Chip Skylar and Elmer. Timmy had no choice but to wish for more penises to fuck all of them. Now Timmy looking like a cocktupos is now fucking everybody who dare comes into the room. Then all of a sudden Crocker walks into room Timmy unexpectedly wishes his butthole was fucked by his grimising old teacher. Now the sexual orgy is in full blast and the motions of everybody are getting steamy like a steam room. When suddenly Chester and AJ walk into the room now Timmy not wanting to have more penis's wishes he grew two buttholes for his pals and wishes Chip Skylar instead of perfect teeth had perfect penisis to fuck all the other holes that are available in the room. As all this fucking is going on the sexual tensions rise and the climaxes begin. The juices begin to flow through everybody's orifices causing an explosion of seamen and vaginal juices to fly outwards and thus making the room turn into a pool of sexual liquids. Suddenly there is a huge halt and the ground begins to tear apart and from the depths of hell raises the greatest mightiest cock of them all. Jorgen Von Strangle appears from the pit to show all of them how mediocre they are in fornication. "TIMMY TURNER step aside it is my turn to show these fools why they call me VON STRANGLE". Jorgen prepares his trusty mighty cock which is the size of Chester's rv and begins to line everybody up and penetrates all of the people to such a point they are all ripped apart. Fucking the dead corpses of the all characters von strangle notices that one person still stands Tootie. "Mister Von Strangle Sir you have yet to see my magical vagina' Tootie picks up her skirt to reveal what was prior to this unnoticed the hairy butterfly net vagina. She uses her hairy butterfly net vagina to capture the big and powerful fairy and thus end his mighty fuckery. This puts a sudden halt on all the fucking that has gone on up to this point. This marks the end.


End file.
